after the Continental Drift
by jazarriaza03
Summary: okay... this story is what i think might happen after the continental couples: Manny x Ellie, Shira x Diego
1. Chapter 1

okay ...this is my first fan fiction so please don't hate...enjoy

before you start the songs and characters don't belong to me except some but you'll figure it out...enjoy! (p.s. this after the drift)

chapter 1

the herd had just gotten off the ship, said they'll meet up later and went their own ways. Crash and Eddie went on to playing tricks on other is trying to find Granny, again. Peaches went with Louis to explore the island with the gang. Manny and Ellie went to go look for a home. Then there is our 2 favorite sabers, Diego and Shira just taking a walk (they are not a couple yet).

Nobody's Point of view

so later that night they met up and decide to make a fire and also its tradition to welcome a member with a campfire.

Ellie: so Shira we would like to welcome u to the herd

Shira: thank you so much

Sid taking forever with the fire finally got it going

Sid: the fire lit by lord of the flames

Manny: hey, lord of the flames your tail is on fire

then Sid started running around until Diego got him and pushed him into the snow which put out the fire

sid: thank you my friend (about to give Diego a hug)

Diego: you touch me you're dead

peaches: so what we do here is every time we have a new member we have a campfire and sing songs

Ellie: yes to start that off, who wants to go first?

Sid: i will la la la (sings awful)

granny: (hits Sid with her cane)oh let the animals who can sing go first Sidney !

Sid: ow! alright

peaches: i'll go first

(song is called i got my scream on)

eyy eyy eyy

lost in the dark its midnight midnight

stuck in between i can't hide can't hide

everywhere i turn they're out to get me on their side

i'm freaking out in m-m-m-m-my mind

there's something in the air

shadows everywhere never been so scare beware (beware)

bew-aaa-re

i got my scream on!

(i'm just cutting it short)

when peaches finish the song everybody clapped

everybody: you were wonderful!

peaches: thank you

Ellie: okay my turn

( the song is called not so different at all)

the blight lights is flashing i'm surrounded by madness yellow cabs is passing

i'm just trying to make it

something special to me change falls at my big dreams of Hollywood

won't you come take a closer look

i see the bright lights!

Ellie finishes the song and everybody claps

everybody: you were wonderful! but what are cabs?and lights?

Ellie: thank you and i heard the song from somewhere else so i have no idea ... now Shira your turn

Shira: me?

Ellie: yes, you

Shira: oh i can't sing

granny: oh of course u can snow white

Shira: show white?

Sid: granny is right u were singing on the ship when we were prisoners remember

Shira : but that wasn't singing

Diego: really it wasn't because it did sound like singing to me

Shira: so maybe it was

everybody : come on, sing

Shira: fine i will by the way is an old song i learn so no questions please

(your lips are moving)

if your lips are moving if your lips are moving

if your lips are moving then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby

if your lips are moving if your lips are moving

if your lips are moving then you're lyin',lyin',lyin',baby

(rapping) Boy, look at me in the face

tell me you're not just about this bass

you really think i could be replaced nah,i come from outer space

(A/N: and i do think they know what outer space is)

i'm a classy girl, i'mm a hold it up you're full of something but ain't love

what we got, stright over due go find somebody new

(sorry just cutting it short)

every stares at Shira in amazement then explodes with telling her she has a wonderful voice ;you were amazing (that was coming from Diego but she didn't Know)

Manny: is time to go to sleep

everybody went to sleep after they said their good nights but only diego and shira were awake

Diego: u were amazing

Shira:(blushing)thanks we should sleep goodnight

Diego: goodnight

before he close his eye he see Shira shivering since the fire is put out so he went and lay on her side carefully not to wake her up but to keep her warm . what Diego didn't know was that Shira was wake.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

this chapter is more of shira and diego... enjoy!

Nobody's pov

you're joking ,right shira laughed as she and Diego walk through the forest into a was early in the moring after their first night on their new diego and shira had woken up early they decide to go hunt for breakfest pair had done a great job filling each others they are just taking a walk and getting to know each other before heading back to the herd.

"i'm serious!" diego responded, " the plant was aleast twice the size of a manny."

"twice the size of a mammoth?" shira asked with a'you got to be joking' tone and look on her looked at her and blush.

''well, maybe TWICE the of a mammoth but it was still big enough to fit both of us!'' he is new to him. The only female sabers he had been around was his mother and his sister but that was when he was a little shira is different, she created feelings he never had before and that made him a little bit nervous around never knew what feelings would come next and he worried what would happen if he acted on only hoped that as he spent more time with the sabress that is shira he learn how to control the feelings that over took his body when she's was simply laughed.

''Hmm,i'm starting to belive this 'dino world'exisit!''she said as she step in front of diego, swaying her body as ahe did stare for a moment, entrance before shaking his head and regaining his composure.

"oh its real all right"he stated as he ran up in front of her, she stepped back a bit,feigned surprise on her face.

"oh really? did you fight down any dinosaurs? did you take down a t-rex?" she said sarcastilly as she walk ahead of him, giving him a playful nudge.

"well not a t-rex, but i did take down a baryonyx."Diego stated proudly.

"A baryonyx?" shira asked

"yeah!" Diego replied "and a few guanlongs!"

"Aww,all by yourself?" shira asked playfully "then you must be REAL strong." she smiled as they had to admit diego is different from other male sabers she have her, he had decided the the pack life was not for him, and had found something else unlike him,she tried out a crew before she joined the herd... and only after one day being in the herd, she decided it was the best thing that ever happen to her in a long time. Not to metion she DID find diego attractive but she wasn't going to tell him that the two sabers are still getting use to being in the same herd, spending time together, alone ,without negitive things happening.

"i'm still getting the feeling that you don't belive me.'' Diego stated. staring at shira as she stopped. she's beautiful... diego needed all the willpower he had to keep himself from looked at him with her sapphire eyes.

"well you have to admit it does sound a bit farfetch. I mean a entire world underneath us?" she stated. Diego looking down.

" I wouldn't have belive me either,but trust me its down there, in fact is right underneath you." He said. shira smirked.

" so what you're saying is that underneath me is a world of dionsaurs that are still living."she stated.

"yeah!" diego said confidently "and if you want i can take you down there someday and for you to see it your self. shira smiled sweetly at him,she already admitted to herself that she had feelings for him. This is a new life for her and she wanted to take everything step by step.

" I'd like that ... softie." she said. Diego's eyes widen.

"softie?" he asked. He had a few nicknames before, mostly from sid. But this one is new.

"yeah!" she said smiling."your MY softie!" diego was a bit taken back... HER softie?! He had to admit, he did like the sound of that. Before he could stop himself, he found the soft rumbling sound of purring coming from his throat. He quickly stop himself and look at shira;she hadn't heard me? had she? shira gave a soft chukle and nudge his shoulder with her head.

SHE HAD HEARD HIM.

"Like i said, softie" she smiled as she plafully punch his arm. Diego smiled back at her.

"so, what were you wanting to do... kitty? he said smirking. shira simply rolled her eyes,then smirk and tackled diego to the ground, him on his back and her on top of him.

"I thought i told you not to call me that."shira said smirking.

"well you call me softie! i thought i could make it even." Diego smirk back.

"oh really, softie!" shira said grinned.

" oh you are asking for it now!" he said but before he could move shira was up and running, while laughing also. Diego laugh and chase her.

the two sabers were on their chase jumping over rocks, laughing, ziz-zaging between trees, and going between groups causing them to look at the pair confused.

shira manged to saty ahead (Diego was letting her win,but he woudn't tell her) evenutally shira got so far ahead that the only way Diego could know where she had gone was by her paw prints in the mud and dirt. He kept running up to a ocean side clif, only to find that she wasn't there.

"shira?" Diego called unsure of where she was. he follow her paw prints up to the clif where there were claw marks on them. Diego look over the cliff to find shira in the water trying to swim.

"SHIRA!'' he called.

"DIEGO!" she yell as she struggle to stay afloat on the water. Diego quickly took a breath and jump in the water.

once he in the water he started dog-padding to shira. shira on the other hand went under after Diego touch the water.

TO BE CONTINUE...

SORRY I HAD TI CUT IT SHORT I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY


	3. Chapter 3

I'M BACK AND CONTINUING THIS STORY SO HERE IT GOES... ENJOY

chapter 3

Diego dove under water, he found Shira about 20 feet under.

He quickly work his way under her and surfaced. Shira had her eyes open the entire time, watching Diego swim them to to shore he layed shira down carefully. shira layed there with her paws right in front of her, catching her breath. Diego was there sitting catching his own breath. Shira look at Diego before sitting up herself.

"you saved me." she said shocked..." thank you." diego smiled at her.

" you do that in a herd, you look out for each other's 'll get used it.'' he repiled as he stood up and shook himself off. shira did the same.

"You can swim!" she said amazed.

" yes i was" Diego said smiling to himself as he began walking. "good thing too or we would've been goners."

" how did you learn?i thought sabers aren't made for swiming!" Shira ask impressed. she thought that Diego was something special now? she was becoming more and more attracted to him by the second. she began following him.

"would you belive me if i said the soth did?" he asked her, then a look of confusion came."wait you were a pirate and you didn't know how to swim?" Shira chuckled.

"let's just say its bad luck to know how to swim if you're a pirate. if i did know how to swim more likely i'm was going to be pick to go on over board us those jobs landed on Flynn." she explain." why don't you teach me, it'll be more useful since i'm not a pirate.''

i'll update real soon!... and sorry if i misspelled some words...


	4. Chapter 4

"teach you?" he asked

''yeah!" she said happly.

''you want ME to teach you?" Diego asked

'' why not? or i could ask the sloth to teach me?" she said smirking.

Diego frowned he wasn't going to let sid steal some time he could spend with shira.

"oh,i can teach you." knowing fully that shira had tricked him.

"great, come on!" she began running to a clearing that was near by.

once Diego got there he notcie that there was a nice size pond there .

"so... show me!" Diego smiled and walked into the water.

"okay" he started " it's just like stalking the prey or huntin g. you just have to claw the kick and repeat. "come on in, it's not hard."

"you sure?" shira asked dipping her paw in the water.

"i'm right here don't worry"

"okay here i go"

shira starts swiming.

'' Look i'm doing it, i'm swiming!" shira said happliy.

" you're doing great!" Diego said while watching her.

They swim some more,then after a few mintues they get out.

They both shook themselves and lick their self clean.

"Thank you, again. You really are something else." she said grinning.

" I was about to say the same about you" diego said back, smiled 's heart starts beating faster, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. This was the female that intruded his dreams the past few nights, waking him up, causing him to have restless entire life he had been telling himself that he wouldn't let himself get sidetracked by a female,that forever he would be single, and straight minded... but...that was before he met shira, and now she was right in front of him,next to him,he couldn't help hear a soft purring noise fill the air around them.

wait...

he wasn't purring

that only meant one thing

shira was purring.

Diego turn to her and smiled sweetly at her,she smilied and guickly pinned him. Looking into his hazel - green eyes, she continued to only took Diego a few second of looking into her saphire blue eyes to begin purring ,shira begin to rub her cheek against Diego's, nuzzling him beamed and nuzzled her back.

the pair stop nuzzling and shira climb off diego, sitting up both were blushing.

suddenly Diego's stomach growled...they had lost of time,and it was around after noon.

''aww is the remorseless assassin hungry?" she said. Diego chuckled at this.

"I could use a bite to eat..."he said smiling. a confused look grew on his face when shira walked over and jumped in the pond and started swiming. "what are you doing?"

" I'm trying to catch a fish for us!" she said between diving down, trying to catch one of the bigger fishes there is. "I figures is the least i can do after you did so much for me."

Diego smirked, oh yeah, she was so going to be his mate some day, he was going to make sure of it. He walked to the edge of the pond to watch her.

"Catch anything yet?" he called out as she resurfaced, it took him only a second to realized the she had a enormous fish in her mouth, she swam over to the edge of the pond, doposited the now dead fish onto the ground and climb out.

" Lunch is served." she said proudly, shaking the water of herself. Diego smilied at her at they began eating the fish. Afterwards the two felines began licking themselves clean, after shira finished cleaning herself off, she looked at Diego and found that the was still cleaning himself, she smirked, and walked up to him.

" You missed a spot" she said, putting her paw on the arm he was using to clean himself, pushing it down.

" I-I can get it." Diego stammered. The new feelings were raging through his body like a storm, and her sitting there in front of him, looking with an incredibly look on her face didn't help to control those feelings either.

" Just let me do it." Shira whispered as she gently leaned in and began lovingly lick Diego's face. The sensations were now going through his body and he was unable to stop himself from loudly purring. Shira also began to purr to as ahe continued to lick Diego's face. After about 30 seconds, she stopped and pull back." There." She stated somewhat still in trance " I got it." Diego couldn't help himself, the feelings were to strong for him to stop himself and before he knew it. He tackled to the ground and started licking her face, trying to express his feelings that he has for her, without saying anything. shira's purring got louder as Diego licked her. She knew she made the right choice when she chose to leave the pirate life, but now being here with him she knew he was the one. After about 30 seconds of that Diego stopped pulled away, they both stared at each other, entrance by each other before Diego snapped out of his trance and jumped back, walking a few feet away and looking down at the ground. Shira sat up, looking at Diego, confused.

"Diego, are - are you okay?" She asked, hoping she didn't crossed any boundaries. Diego continue to look down. He had just licked shira, she had licked him, they had licked each other! It was getting hard for him to breathe, so he sat down. What he had been worried about just happen, he had let his emotions get the best of him, and while yes he enjoyed that, it frustrated him a bit. Diego had tried so hard to make himself seem strong, independent, brave male for shira, so she would pick him to be her mate when the time came. And losing control of his emotions didn't help.

"D - Diego?" Shira asked, worriedly. She hated seeing her new friend so upset. He meant alot to her, the main reason that she had left the pirate life is that she be with him, and last thing she wanted on their first day together, was for him to decide that she had made him too soft and ditch her.

Diego looked back at shira and saw a worried look on her face. He realized how deeply he cared for this elegant tigress. He loved her, he wanted to be her mate someday, have her be the mother of his cubs. He wanted that life with her so bad, he could hardly stand it. He realized that keeping all these emotions pent up inside was not healthy; he sighed, kicking a small rock with his front paws, and tiurn around.

"Okay, that is IT!" he said, frustratedly... Shira took a step back, a bit surprise at his outburst. "I-I've tried to keep my composure.. to.. control myself but.. i just... i just can't! I can't keep this in any longer!" Diego continued, he turned to shira and walked up to her, looking straight in the eyes. "I- I love you Shira."

Shira breathed a sigh of relief and beamed... he LOVED her! She could barely contain happiness.

" I love you too, Diego." She stated, smiling. Diego looked at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Really?" he asked. Shira laughed and gave him a playful pinch on the shoulder.

"Of COURSE I do you, idiot!" she giggled "What do you think all that nuzzling and licking was for Yeah, i left Gutt so i could go and fine some OTHER male saber to be with." She stated sarcastically. Diego smiled.

" Good, cause i was kinda getting worried there with all of."

"Diego?" Shira interrupted.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her straight in the eyes. she pounced on him once again.

"shut up and kiss me." she stated smiling.

Diego didn't need to be told twice, before shira knew what was happening Diego had flipped them so he was now on the top, and had pressed his lips against hers. shira kissed him back and wrapped her fore arms around his neck pulling him began to purr and embrace each other.

Diego started smiling into the kiss, forget about what he thought earlier about staying single. He had found the one, who had made him feel something that never felt before in his life. Shira also smiled in the kiss, she was happy that she left the pirating life because she had found something better than treasure she could fathom. And she wasn't about to let him go.

After a minute of that, they pulled away, shira smiled and gave Diego a lick on his nose, Diego returned the favor by licking her forehead.

"I love you too, softie." shira said as she gazed into his eyes.

" I love you too, kitty." he stated, smirking.

" i thought i told you not to call me that?" shira siad jokingly. smiling up at him, her sapphire eyes glistening with happniess.

"Well, it's my petname for you, i'm your softie and you're my kitty. if that's okay with you?" Diego explain.

" Petnames? that's so cheesy." shira stated as she giggled " I love it but you're the olny one who gets to call me that!"

" And you're the only one to call me softie!" Diego responded.

"Deal." shira said as Diego climbed off of her. The pair got up and began to walk back to the herd, who surely suspect something happen between them. since they been gone almost the entire day and even though something did happen.

"hey Diego, can i ask you something?" shira asked.

" Sure, ask away." Diego responded.

" who's a better kisser" Me or sid?" she said smirking. Diego stopped short.

" wait, what?" he asked. she didn't - did she?

"sid told me all about your little... make out session in siren cove." she explain, mirth in her eyes.

"what? that - that wasn't a make out session! It was barely even a peck! he didn't even touch my lips! he kissed me right above them!" Diego tried defenfing hmself, only to have shira laugh at him and making it worse.

" you still didn't answer my question." she said giggling.

" You're way better ... paws down... but still i did not kiss sid! shira!" Diego stated as he chased after her as she began running towards camp to tell the others about Diego's little 'encounter' with the sirens. A new chapter in his life was starting, and even though she was going to be a handful, he couldn't wait to see what will happen with his life with shira... even is she told some secrets he didn't want to share.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is chapter 5... Enjoy!

So the next day Diego and Shira was just taking a walk until they heard a sound coming from a bush.

Diego:That's weird, there's no wind

Shira: yea, let's go check it out

When they reach the bush they found a saber that looked like Diego but the fur a little bit darker, younger, and smaller.

Diego: Irina?!

* * *

><p>so I know is a little bit too short but i wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger.<p>

I will post the next chapter soon.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is chapter 5... Enjoy!

So the next day Diego and Shira was just taking a walk until they heard a sound coming from a bush.

Diego:That's weird, there's no wind

Shira: yea, let's go check it out

When they reach the bush they found a saber that looked like Diego but the fur a little bit darker, younger, and smaller.

Diego: Irina?!

* * *

><p>so I know is a little bit too short but i wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger.<p>

I will post the next chapter soon.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

So here it is chapter 6 ... Enjoy!

Irina: Diego?!

Shira: wait! You two know each other?

Diego: Shira, this is my niece. Irina, this is my girlfriend shira.

Irina: Nice to meet you shira

Shira: and to you to (she turns to face Diego) I didn't know that you had a niece

Diego: yea, she's my older sister's cub

Shira: sister?

Diego: yes, I have a older sister and three older brothers

Shira: Why haven't you told me that you have siblings?

Diego: I don't know, it just brings back mermorys

Shira: I understand

Irina: So are you in a other pack now?

Diego: Not really

Irina: What do you mean not really?

Diego: I live in a herd

Irina: You mean to say that you live with herbivores?

Diego: yes

Irina: how many sabers are there?

Diego: just Shira and me

Irina: oh

Shira: So, let's show her to the others

And with that they went to find the herd to show, maybe a new member of the herd, to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 7 ... enjoy?

So the herd was just sitting around their clearing when they heard the bushes shaking, but they weren't scared they knew who it was, Diego and Shira.

Diego: hey guys  
>The herd: hey<p>

Diego looks nervously at Shira, asking her to help him tell the herd.

Shira: Diego has something to tell you guys

Diego: well Shira and me were on a walk and then we heard a Bush shaking nearby and we went to check it out and well...

Manny: well, what Diego?

Diego: well, I found my niece

The herd (except Shira): niece?!

At that Irina walk out of the Bush Shira and Diego walked out from.

Irina: hello, I'm Irina

Ellie: hello, i'm Ellie. This is my husband, Manny. (pulling Manny by the trunk) and this is my daughter, Peaches. (pointing at Peaches) These are my adoptive brothers, Crash and Eddie. (of course Irina is giving her a confuse look) I'll explain later. This is Sid and his grandmother, she goes by Granny.

Irina: Is nice to meet you all

Diego: I was wondering if you'll let her in the herd?

Manny: of course... she is your family so we trust her

Diego: Thanks

Irina: yea, thanks for letting me stay

So, it was around sun down and the herd thought it was a good idea to have a camp fire and celebrate the arrival of Irina.

The fire was just started by 'Lord of the flames' aka Sid, but as we all know his tail catched on fire.

Sid: aaaaahhhhhhh ... help me!

Crash: haha, No way this is funny

Eddie: haha, This is the fastest he ever went

Manny: they're right this is funny, haha (getting a look from Ellie stopped laughing)

Diego, Shira, and Irina who couldn't stopped them self started laughing.

Irina: oh, i'm sorry i couldn't help my self, you guys are funny

Ellie: that's okay

When Sid passed Diego for the second time, Diego grabbed him and sat him on some snow that was nearby.

Sid:Oh, thank you Diego ( going up about to hug him)

Diego: you touch me you're dead

Sid just stopped in his tracks and turned around to sit down.

Ellie: hey guys, let's sing some songs?

Manny: yea, why not? Who wants to go first?

Sid: i will ... la la lalala ( sings awful)

Granny: let somebody who can sing go first, sidney ( hitting him with her cane) Like snow white over there (pointing at shira)

Shira; um, are you sure?

The herd: yes

Diego: don't try backing out like you did at first

Shira: fine, here i go

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<p>

Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
>Screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

( cutting it short)

The herd: that was great!

Shira: thanks

part 1 is finished ... don't worry i'll post part 2 soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay,... so I know I haven't been updating for a while now. But, here goes chapter 8.

Keep it movin' - Keke palmer

Not enough - Queen Latifah

Happily ever after - Jennette Mccurdy

Chasing the sun - The Wanted

P.s. Part 2

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Manny: so, who's next? ... Peach?

Peaches: sure, dad. Here I go.

Woke up in the Morning  
>And I see the sunshine<br>Only got the summer time  
>On my mind (Oh)<br>My girls' in 'ere and  
>We kick it all the time<br>Only got the summer time  
>On my mind (ehh)<p>

We keep it movin' (oh ayo) (eh oh)  
>We keep it movin' (Oh ayo oh)<br>We keep it movin' (Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh)

Everybody knows that school's out  
>No doubt<br>You know this one goes out  
>To all of my homies<br>It's what we been waitin' for  
>It's 92 (outside)<br>Let's make our move  
>And get into a little somethin'<p>

(cutting it short)

Ellie: I never heard of that song ... did you create that song?

Peaches: yea, I did

The herd (including Irina): Great song! Awesome (of course coming from Crash and Eddie)! Wonderful!

Peaches: Thanks guys! So, mom are you going next?

Ellie: sure, This song I heard it before but not sure where. so no Questions.

There's no room for hating in a heart full of kindness  
>How long will it take then for that to ring true?<br>Our chances are fading, just stop all this blindness  
>A new world is waiting for us if we do<br>But there's not enough love in our hearts

They write songs about it  
>They put it in movies<br>How life would be better with just enough love  
>Still we tend to doubt it<br>Though sometimes it moves us  
>They settle for enough when we could have much<br>Cause there's not enough love in our hearts (no, no)

( shorten)

The herd (including Irina): Wonderful! Amazing! Great job!

Ellie: Thank you, now Irina's turn.

Irina: Me? No, no, no, I'm not sure I can't sing

Granny: You can't be worst than Sidney, fluffy

Irina: fluffy? (at the same time as Sid)

Sid: hey!

Granny: Don't shout at your elders, Sidney! (while whacking Sid with her cane)

Sid: Ow, Sorry Granny

Diego: Give it a try

The herd: (chanting) IRINA IRINA

Irina: okay, here I go

Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind.  
>About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time.<br>Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine.  
>And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine.<p>

We all want to know, how it ends.

Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.  
>Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.<br>Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

The herd: ...

Crash & Eddie: THAT. WAS . AMAZING!

The herd: Wonderful! Unbeliveable!

Ellie: Okay, let's come down. I have to say Irina, That was really amazing. Now, it's the boys turn!

Manny: No! It's time to go to sleep

Diego: yea, he's right

Sid: but I'm not tired

Manny & Diego: yes, you are!

Shira: Hold up! you guys are singing

Ellie: Shira's right, we sang. It's your turn

Peaches: Mom and auntie Shira are right

Manny & Diego: fine

Sid: Ya!

Manny: Here we go

I'm better  
>So much better now<br>I see the light, touch the light,  
>We're together now<p>

I'm better  
>So much better now<br>Look to the skies, give me life  
>We're together now<p>

Diego: We've only just begun  
>Hypnotized by drums<br>Until forever comes  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<p>

Sid:

They said this day wouldn't come  
>We refused to run<br>We've only just begun

You'll find us chasing the sun

Manny, Diego, & Sid:

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Diego: When the Daylight's fading  
>We're gonna play in the dark<br>'Til it's golden again  
>And now it feels so amazing<br>Can't see it coming  
>And We'll never grow old again<br>You'll find us chasing the sun

Manny :

I'm never  
>I'm never down<br>Lying here, staring up  
>And you're looking down<p>

I'm never  
>I'm never down<br>Live forever, forever  
>With you around<p>

Sid:

We've only just begun  
>Hypnotized by drums<br>Until forever comes  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<p>

They said this day wouldn't come  
>We refused to run<br>We've only just begun  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<p>

Manny, Diego, & Sid:

The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<p>

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<p>

When the Daylight's fading  
>We're gonna play in the dark<br>'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing  
>Can't see it coming<br>And We'll never grow old again  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<p>

Manny: You'll find us chasing the sun

Diego: You'll find us chasing the sun

Sid: You'll find us chasing the sun

All:  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<p>

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<p>

When the daylight's fading  
>We're gonna play in the dark<br>'Til it's golden again  
>And now it feels so amazing<br>Can't see it coming  
>And we'll never grow old again<br>You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>You'll find us chasing the sun

( whole song )

Crash & Eddie: HAHAHA

Ellie: Oh, ignore them. You guys were amazing, I didn't know you guys could sing like that! (Peaches, Shira, and Irina nodded in agreement)

Crash: I thought Sid couldn't sing

Eddie: Yea, how come Sid can only sing this song?

Diego: we don't know

Crash & Eddie: But didn't you guys meet 3 years before you met us?

Manny and Diego: Yes

Manny: Well, it's time to go to sleep and welcome to the herd, Irina

Irina: thanks

And with that every body went to sleep.


End file.
